ROM: Cicatrices
by Onyxluna
Summary: Just some background info. I apologize for it, I'm sorry- still bad at summeries here. For the Non/Disney RP: Rebirth Of Midgard. Rated T for language.


_Location: Tortuga…_

Cold, wet, cold, and wet… it had rained on this bloody turtle shaped island that smelled nothing but of rum and sailors that didn't know the meaning of soap. A small raven haired girl of only eleven years snorted, her mouth forming a thin line as her eyes of a brilliant green carefully scanned the dark alley. She knew they were there. She _knew _they were out to get her again. Yet she would run away.

Another girl though slightly older leaped out from hiding behind of the garbage cans and landed directly in front of the other. Her messy long chestnut straw-like hair curtained over her face and she blew at it, annoyed as she placed her greasy hands on her thin hips. The shorter girl stood perfectly still, her face remained blank as a clean slate even when five other children began to close in on the two.

"She goes." The brunette grinned cruelly showing the teeth she never regularly brushed. The other kids snickered, enjoying what seemed to be an inside joke between them, the short one did not seemed amused however. An arm reached out to grab her while another simply shoved her into a freckled boy with hair of a dirty blonde. The kid yelped, as he covered his face with his arms.

"Gross! She might contaminate me with fleas or somethin' like her bro!" The dark-haired girl frowned as she narrowed her eyes and promptly kicked the boy in the gut who let out a cry as he went down, sprawled over the dirty ground as he clenched his stomach. It wasn't that he had insulted her relative; she hardly gave a damn, though what really ticked her off was that he had _dared_ to think _she_ had those bloody things jumping around her body. Had they seen or better yet- smelt _themselves_?

A girl lunged at her after seeing her comrade fall though her attack was dodged and her foot was caught as she was swung around and thrown into the trash bins. The brunette clapped, grinning gleefully before stepping up to the shorter one and bent down to look at her at eye level.

"Oh you're doing so well Shego! But you see, I can't have you run away again, we have unfinished business you _spaz_." Shego frowned at her.

"That's because I didn't wanna die!" The taller girl threw her head back and laughed.

"Pipe down your banshee of a laugh Piper because there's nothing so _'LOL'_ about death- especially mine!" She cried as Piper was blasted away by the large luminous green fireball that had been shot from Shego's palms. The rest of the kids stood in silent horror; their eyes were wide as they watched their leader shakily get up, clothing burnt and her eyes red with hate. She spit at the ground glowering at Shego.

"You're nothing! You bastard child you! You loser! Nobody wants ya, not even your own parents which is why you live in the streets you rat!" The group nodded and began hollering names and raising their fists. Shego twitched angrily and with one slice in the air the kids found the green flames directly in front of them, making a sort of barrier between them and her as they stood wide-eyed at the fire immediately panicking and trying to figure out a way to put it out. Shego paid no heed to them, focusing all her attention on Piper.

"I hate you!" She screamed as she waved her fist in anger and readying to fling a punch. Shego simply smirked as fire burst into life in each of her palms.

"The feeling's mutual." The raven-haired girl replied as she tried to swipe at her, though her opponent dodged and backed away to avoid getting burned. She stopped and looked up, a smirk creeping onto her face causing Shego to furrow her brows in confusion and looked up to only be tackled by one of her goons. Shego blasted the kid away and jumped to her feet, to see the barrier had been put out she could hear the cackling of Piper. But what was she bloody laughing about? The snap of a whip echoed loudly in the alley and she froze, heard, then felt the sting in her legs and she fell. Muttering a curse she grasped her legs and painfully looked up to see the grinning Piper and the boy she kicked holding a whip in his dirty hands.

"Bonus points for you, Jimmy." She smiled wickedly. Shego frowned putting her tiny hands on the ground and forcing herself up, ignoring the pain in her legs only to be whipped again. This time, in the gut and she sealed her lips shut, swallowing the pain as she clutched her stomach, stumbling backwards. The remained four kids approached her and closed in on her, forming a tight circle each child repeatedly kicking her in wherever and as hard as they could until she was left on the floor, bruised, and bleeding.

Shego had tightly closed her eyes, her knees brought up closely to her body as she tried very hard to teleport away- another power she possessed. She tried to port away to anywhere, anywhere but there, though she couldn't find the strength to, her mind was plain, overcrowded with pain, pain that rang and banged in her ears that she wanted to shut up. She couldn't concentrate, couldn't focus.

The kicking had stopped and Piper grabbed her by the hair. Tugging at it, forcing her head back and Shego weakly opened her eyes, her body was limp and weak and this brought the brunette great pleasure.

"Oh, it ain't over yet Shego. For today that is, and this way you will never forget what you are and that you are a loser, a parasite, _bitch_!"

"With fleas!" Jimmy chimed in, nodding.

Piper snickered as two of the kids approached Shego, one holding her up while the other directed her head, forcing her to look at one arm as her sleeve was torn. The remainder of the kids whipped out a small knife with a grin. Her green eyes widened and it was clear that she was afraid, very, very, _very_ afraid; and the last thing she heard was the cruel laughter of Piper and her band.

Lonely eyes fluttered open in the alley that wasn't so dark anymore. Her head throbbed and she lifted it to see her arms. She was bleeding. And very badly, both of her long sleeves of the old cardigan she wore were torn. She forced herself not to look as she managed to get to her feet and ran. She ran, fleeing for her life even though they were already done and gone. She approached the boardwalk of the port the main part of the island where it all 'went down'. The tavern stood close by where Holli mostly had her 'fun'. Shego bent down to sit on her aching knees, taking one look at the water before her and plunging her arms in deep and sucking in her breath for it stung like Hel. She slightly moved them from side to side for extra measure before pulling them back up and winced at the nasty scars that if you took a closer look would be actual writing. The words were slightly messy though readable since she had not exactly stayed still. Most of them were insults of every kind, mainly all involving the subject on whom her family was, on _what_ she was; the result of one nightstand, and the number one reason why birth control was necessary. Her eyes lingered on the one near her wrist; _HOLLI'S REGRET_

She blinked and her eyes averted to the ground in shame then back up to stare at another near her elbow; _LOPT'S USELESS SPAWN_

She felt her eyes grow moist but she blinked the tears back and turned the other cheek.

It hurt.


End file.
